


和好的正确方式

by Ypslion



Category: Alan Walker - Fandom, EDM, Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Marshwalker, Mellowalker, 棉A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ypslion/pseuds/Ypslion
Relationships: Marshmello | Christopher Comstock/Alan Walker
Kudos: 9





	和好的正确方式

Chris手上拿着一杯浓度不高的海风，面上带笑随意应付着旁人的寒暄，眼神却有意无意飘向和他穿着同款黑衫的Alan，而尚为感受到视线的人似乎有些微醺，但依旧和别人轻松地聊着天，眉眼间带着腼腆的笑意——一如既往地。

行吧，Comtock先生烦躁地想，有什么事能比和恋人吵了一架，本想到酒吧醉倒在天明发泄情绪，结果发现自家宝贝儿(暂时不是了)也在这里买醉更让人生气加尴尬的？

于是他撇开浅绿混金的双瞳，企图用加入嘈杂人群的方式来分散注意力——去他的，他为什么不选择去夜店而偏偏到这种(对DJ来说)偏向安静狭小的、一眼就能认出所有熟人的地方喝鸡尾酒？为什么这里连拼酒或尖叫的人都没有？算了，反正都是聊天，也许他还能撩到几个火辣到爆的妞儿——

撩你妹。

Alan似乎开始刻意地被劝酒，对方是一个和自己同样年轻却又嚣张跋扈的小伙儿(这种地方居然还有Gay?!)。只见那人油嘴滑舌一通，未见过太多人情世面的年轻DJ就傻乎乎地将杯中的环游世界一饮而尽—他酒量说不上一塌糊涂，但也完全经不住如此高浓度的酒精灌啊！仅仅Chris与陌客几句话的功夫，黑衫青年已经捧着酒杯愣乎乎地失去思考能力了，只有在那乖巧地坐着，毫无防备地等着图谋不轨的人袭击。

“您似乎醉了——让我带您去休息吧。”那个装大尾巴狼的人见万事俱全，便摩拳擦掌准备上阵了，他刚想接近断了片儿的男孩，便忽然有一只手拦在他面前，玩世不恭的夜店男孩怒气冲冲地抬起头，却见一个散发低气压的高挑男人-还穿着他所勾搭的人的同款白色长衫，瞬间有些怂了。

“你…干什么…！”

“抱歉，他已经有主了。”Chris说完这句话便俯下身，夺去大男孩手上的玻璃杯后将他打横抱起，Alan轻声嘟囔了些什么，倒也随着Chris的动作乖巧地靠在他的肩膀上，一只手臂绕过他脖颈轻轻勾着，睫毛低敛似睡着了般安静，毫无自觉地卸下所有防备。

所以养成这种坏习惯果然是会容易被人拐走的吧——Chris不悦地回望愣在原地的青年，将尚和他闹着别扭的人抱离是非之地。

将醉倒的人打理妥帖放在两人家中的床上后，Chris轻吁一口气坐在床边静静地看着他，轻巧地拨开小年青被酒精所灼烧出汗液的湿发，Alan发出一声破碎的低吟，慢吞吞地伸出手捉住Chris微凉的右手，通红着脸无意识地蹭了蹭。

“热…Chris…”Chris凑近小醉鬼这才发现他喃喃着的语句，他顿时觉得脸上和下体某个部位一热——他的宝贝儿不禁在作曲方面天赋异禀，一举一动也简直比那些热妞更摄人心魄。

于是Chris偏头吻上那对唇，缓缓舔舐着迫对方张开紧闭的牙关，再循序渐进往里勾住人满是酒味的软舌，Alan哼哼着双手再次勾住Chris的脖颈，情欲在酒精的熏陶下逐将厚积爆发，仍尚清醒的大男孩却缓缓撤离缠绵的双唇。

“算了，这次先放过你——”

“撩完了就打算跑路了吗？Comstock先生。”被点名的先生这才发现Alan不知什么时候已经醒了——或者他根本没睡着过？青年睁开被酒与欲混杂而蒙上一层氤氲的绿松石色双眼， 撑着床坐了起来，而尚维持着先前的姿势的Chris不得不随着他的迫近跟着起身，却又因Alan一只手仍勾在他脖子上而只有和他保持着零距离的姿势。

随后醉酒的男孩松开手，却转而跨坐在对方的双腿上，醉醺醺的Alan遵循着他潜意识的本能，将对方推倒在床上。而满脸状况外的Chris觉得自己要疯了——他立起的小帐篷在Alan的一系列动作下，突兀地顶在莫名主动的人的屁股上。

Alan喘息着重新换了个舒服点的姿势，胡乱拉扯着褪去裤子，同样挺立的下体也暴露在空气中。他刚同样将Chris的裤腰带解开，金绿色眸的年轻男人便突然扶住胡来的青年的腰，缓缓起身将他箍在怀里，暧昧地啃咬着他的喉结，右手一路上攀探入拢在黑衫中的温暖肌肤带着不重的力道一捏，仍旧未清醒的人便一惊，嗯地一声软在他身上。

——行吧，看在老天的面子上，这是Alan主动的，我要是不做出反应我就不是个男的好吧。

Chris伸手去够床头柜的润滑剂，将透明冰凉的液体倒在手上后往Alan的后穴够去，借着滑腻的润液他成功伸入一指，缓缓在人的穴中抽插摸索着，而在他怀里的青年则身躯绵软颤抖，咬着自己的食指指节才尽量避免了发出色情的喘叫。

“放松，乖孩子，放松…”Chris似是带着些许笑意的嗓音被情欲染得低哑，埋在后穴的纤长手指感受着觉得似乎差不多了便加上第二根指头。这怎么放松得下去啊。Alan迷迷糊糊地想着双手扶上了Chris的肩膀，侧着脸靠在他的肩膀上不停发出夹杂着呻吟的粗喘，只感觉后边一片夹杂着致命快感的酸胀。对方那巨物不知什么时候抵在了会阴处，促使着他体内的情欲进一步发酵。

Chris的手指轻车熟路地搅动着，控制着力道忽地摁压了某个地方，一瞬间Alan只觉得似有一股电流顺着尾骨往上攀去，被激得猛然抬起身来，猝不及防地惊叫出声，下体肉茎抖了抖险些缴械。他低喘了一声，撑着Chris的双肩努力稳住气息。

“还是一如既往地敏感啊，Mr.Walker。”Chris带着调戏意味地在他耳边低喃，手上加快了动作，空闲着的那只手顺势挑开他的黑衫露出光洁的胸膛，大男孩坏坏地凑上前去啃咬舔弄早已挺立的乳头，那是Alan的敏感点。这一下小醉鬼可受不了了，他抓紧Chris的白衫眼睛眯起发出难耐的呻吟声，软着腰下意识把胸往Chris的嘴里送。

“进-嗯…进来吧，Chris——不要咬，哈嗯…”

“As your wish,babe.”Chris接受了这诚挚的邀请，抽去深埋穴中的三根指，Alan只觉得一瞬间空虚袭来，没等他反应过来，年轻男人便双手掰着Alan圆润的臀部整根没入。小青年指尖猛然纠缠衣物，眼角发红险些尖叫出声，颤抖着弯下身躯将头埋在Chris胸前，连带着发出一声带着酥软尾音的长长喟叹。

随后体内的物体便开始带着水声的抽插，Alan浑身一抖，差点被铺天盖地的快感所淹没，囊袋击在臀部发出肉欲的闷响，内壁热情地收缩舔绞着那炙热，而Alan再也抑制不住自己的呻吟声，一声声带着软音的哼叫酥到了Chris的骨子里，他不禁翻身把Alan压在床上，扛着他的腿继续作动。

“嗯唔！Chris…哈啊…慢、慢-啊嗯…不行了…太快…哈嗯——”Alan只觉得天旋地转，肉棒大开大合地操干着，在抽出的瞬间甚至带出嫩粉的内壁，随后又狠狠撞到深处的敏感点上，所有带着喘的语句在出口的瞬间尽数被顶成破碎的呻吟，他只觉得眼角发热，呻吟着想要伸手捂住通红的脸颊与眼尾，却被一次深入顶得猛然抓住床单，以此发泄过度的快感。

“跟我吵架还故意穿着同款情侣衫跑夜店里去，宝贝儿，你是故意的吗？”Chris脸上淌着汗，低下头望着人被操得失焦的双眼，眼中露骨的挑逗配合着言语让Alan呜咽着轻轻摇头，嘴角唾液随着长时间的呻吟淌下无意识形成痕迹，口中反复喃喃着停下太快了之类的话——这是算醒酒了么。

然而Chris可没打算这么放过一连三天不好好吃饭的小坏蛋，他在抽插的同时再次凑近床上人的胸膛，在已然被舔舐得红嫩水润的乳头附近留下悱恻的痕迹。Alan双手则胡乱摸索着抓上了Chris白衫内的背部，如同在快感的海洋中抓住了救命稻草般，用力地抓挠着有些汗湿的温暖后背。

“啊-嗯…！我-我不行了…要、哈啊、要去了嗯——”在青年劲瘦的腰猛地挺起，伴随着被压抑的色情喘息喷出了一股白浊，而肠道则伴随着波涛汹涌的快感猛地绞紧。Chris闷哼一声，咬着牙狠狠抽插了几下，便同样射在后穴深处。

Chris压在精疲力竭的年轻小伙身上，平复着粗重的喘息，而Alan无力地轻嗯一声，闭着眼睛任由年青将自己打横抱起带去浴室清理。

“为了新歌而绝食可是很不好的行为。”在Alan终于躺在床上靠上Chris的肩膀后，他恍恍惚惚听见这一句话。这人是笨蛋吗。他如此想着在棉花糖先生的怀里安静沉入了睡梦。


End file.
